Second Lovers
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Jeff was dating Beth and Stephanie was dating Adam. What will happen when Jeff and Stephanie cross paths while on tour? Will they give in to each other or will they stay on track?
1. Chapter 1

Second Lovers- Jeff was dating Beth and Stephanie was dating Adam. What will happen when Jeff and Stephanie cross paths while on tour? Will they give in to each other or will they stay on track?

*Disclaimer: I only own the OC's. Everyone else owns themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE.

Chapter 1:

Stephanie was at home packing her suitcase as she was getting ready to go back on the road with her boyfriend Adam. Stephanie just hoped that this trip would be a lot better than the previous two tours. As she continued to pack, Stephanie thought back to the first time she joined Adam on tour.

__

Two weeks ago…

Stephanie and Adam had just arrived into Toronto, Canada. Stephanie was excited to see Adam's hometown, but Adam had other plans. After getting to their hotel room, Stephanie showered, while Adam snuck out of the room. Stephanie was not thrilled that Adam had left the room without her, but figured that he got called to the arena.

Once Adam returned, he took a shower and then he and Stephanie left for dinner. During dinner, Adam and Stephanie were interrupted several times for autographs and photos. Normally Stephanie didn't mind, but that night was different. It was a special night as it was their six month anniversary.

"Adam, do you think that for one night, you can not stop to sign autographs and pose for pictures?" Stephanie asked.

"Why?" Adam responded.

"Because tonight is our six month anniversary and I would like to spend it with just you and not with your fans." Stephanie answered as tears burned her eyes.

"Well, honey. You'd better get used to the attention. I can't tell my fans no not now. They would hate me." Adam responded.

"You would rather please your fans more than your girlfriend?" Stephanie asked.

"That's not what I said." Adam answered.

"No you didn't have to say it. I can read in between the lines." Stephanie responded as she tossed her napkin on the table and started to stand up.

"Baby, don't leave. I'm sorry. I don't do it on purpose." Adam stated.

"Well, it sure feels like you do." Stephanie responded as she sat back down.

After dinner, Adam and Stephanie headed back to the hotel. Adam needed to get some sleep as the taping of RAW was the next day. While Adam slept, Stephanie got on her laptop and headed into a new chat room for WWE fans. Stephanie started chating with the few people that were online until she got a private message from RainbowEngima.

RainbowEngima: How's it going?

CopelandGirl: Alright I guess. How about you?

RainbowEngima: about the same. What's going on?

CopelandGirl: my bf would rather pay attention to other people while we're out than to me.

RainbowEngima: That's not good. Sounds like my gf. She uses my status in our hometown to gain popularity.

CopelandGirl: That's so not right. Have you asked her to stop doing that?

RainbowEngima: more than a few times, but she insists that she's not doing anything wrong. But I know better.

CopelandsGirl: I know what you mean. So you're up rather late or is it early for you?

RainbowEngima: It's late here. About midnight. What about you?

CopelandsGirl: same time here. Where are you?

RainbowEngima: Toronto. you?

CopelandsGirl: Same here. WOW small world huh?

RainbowEnigma: Yes it is. But my gf is wanting to go to bed. I wont be back on for another week. It's going to be a very busy week for me.

CopelandsGirl: Ok. Talk to you then.

Once Stephanie turned off the laptop, she crawled into bed. As she laid in bed listening to Adam sleeping, she couldn't help but think about what her life would be like if she had never met Adam. Stephanie finally fell asleep after clearing her head.

The next day, Adam drug Stephanie through the arena and ignored all the other stars except those who were his friends. Once Adam left Stephanie's sight, Stephanie wandered the halls of the arena. She hoped to find someone to talk to, but no such luck. Once Adam was ready to leave, he and Stephanie headed back to the hotel where they remained until it was time to fly back to Tampa.

Present Day:

Stephanie had set her suitcase by the garage door and fixed something to eat. Adam was due to be home any minute now, or so she hoped. Life with Adam had its ups and downs and Stephanie remained by his side hoping that eventually he would change and be the man she needed and wanted him to be.

Adam finally walked through the door and sat down at the kitchen table. Stephanie put a plate of food in front of him and he ate without a word. Stephanie had a feeling that this trip was either going to make them or break them. While Stephanie watched Adam eat, she thought about the previous week when they were in Detroit.

__

One week ago…

"Adam, can we do something tonight just the two of us?" Stephanie asked.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"I just want to spend time alone with you." Stephanie answered.

"I guess. What do you have in mind?" Adam asked.

"Dinner and a movie out?" Stephanie answered.

"Ok. I think we can manage that." Adam agreed.

"Thank you." Stephanie stated.

"Yeah." Adam responded.

Stephanie quickly got ready to go. Adam took her to a local favorite place to eat and then they headed to the theater to see Iron Man 2. Stephanie was too thrilled about the movie Adam picked, but she wasn't going to push the issue. After the movie was over, Adam and Stephanie headed back to the hotel and for the first time in a long time, they made love.

The rest of the trip was pleasant. Stephanie opted to stay at the hotel while RAW was being taped as Adam had a lot to do that day. Stephanie hopped on the laptop and signed into the chat room hopping that RainbowEngima was online.

RainbowEngima: Hey there. How are things going?

CopelandsGirl: Hey. A little better, but not really feeling it.

RainbowEngima: That's good I guess. Why aren't you feeling it?

CopelandsGirl: My bf has been treating me good, but I think he's just doing it to please me and not because he wants to.

RainbowEngima: I see.

CopelandsGirl: Yeah. How are things for you?

RainbowEngima: Just about the same if not worse.

CopelandsGirl: That's not good. What happened?

RainbowEngima: My gf spent over $2000 in a week and really has nothing to show for it.

CopelandsGirl: Ouch. why would she do that?

RainbowEngima: to get back at me for getting another tat.

CopelandsGirl: Ohh, that's a dumb reason. I love tats though.

RainbowEngima: Good to know. But I need to get ready to head to work. I'll be back later as long as I don't get hurt tonight.

CopelandsGirl: Ok. why would you get hurt?

RainbowEngima: Everytime I am in Michigan I get hurt.

CopelandsGirl: I'm in Michigan too. That's not good. I hope you don't get hurt.

RainbowEngima: Thanks.

CopelandsGirl: You're welcome.

Later that night, Stephanie waited patiently for RainbowEngima to come online. While she waited she deiced to check her messages and see who else was online. As it was nearly midnight and Adam was out with his friends while she stayed in the room, no one she knew personally was online.

Meanwhile at the arena, Jeff was getting his stuff ready to go. He couldn't stop thinking about CopelandsGirl. As he thought about her, he realized that maybe she really was Adam's girlfriend in real life. He knew Adam was a jerk, but would he really treat a woman like that? Jeff grabbed the last of his stuff and bolted back to the hotel and turned on his laptop.

RainbowEngima: Hey I'm glad to see that you are on. How are things going?

CopelandsGirl: It's ok. He is out with his friends and I am in the hotel room alone again.

RainbowEngima: I'm sorry. If it were me, I would rather spend time with you than my friends.

CopelandsGirl: Thanks. That's really sweet. So what city in Michigan are you in?

RainbowEngima: Detroit.

CopelandsGirl: We seem to be in the same cities at the same time.

RainbowEngima: That we do.

CopelandsGirl: Will you be in St. Louis next week?

RainbowEngima: Yes. Why?

CopelandsGirl: I will be there too and I will be at the taping of RAW.

RainbowEngima: Really? What row?

CopelandsGirl: Yeah. I will be ringside. You know who I am don't you?

RainbowEngima: Yeah. Do you know who I am?

CopelandsGirl: I think so. Jeff right?

RainbowEngima: Yup. Look for my hand signs and come to the barrier. We'll play it off as we are old friends.

CopelandsGirl: Ok. I can do that.

RainbowEngima: Then after the show I will meet you at your location and we can go get a soda or something.

CopelandsGirl: Wow.. Energetic and old fashioned yet charming too.

RainbowEngima: That's me. See you next week then?

CopelandsGirl: Yeah.

RainbowEngima: Sweet. Well I need to get some sleep. I look forwards to seeing you next week.

CopelandsGirl: Same here. Night.

Present Day….

Once Adam was done eating, they loaded up the car and headed to the airport. Stephanie couldn't wait to arrive into St. Louis. She knew that Adam had a packed schedule and would hardly have any free time and it was perfect for her and Jeff to meet up and hang out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After arriving at the hotel in St. Louis, Adam had to leave for the arena and he wouldn't be back until late that night. Stephanie was perfectly ok with that. She took that time to get her outfit ready for the show the next night. She had a hard time explaining to Adam why she wanted to be so close to the ring and why she even wanted to attend the show, but he got her in anyways.

Later that night Stephanie logged onto the laptop and waited to see if Jeff came online. But after sitting there for an hour waiting and still no Jeff, Stephanie logged off and headed to bed. Adam came in around midnight and tried to wake her up, but Stephanie didn't want to have anything to do with Adam.

The next day, Stephanie got her hair and nails done before heading to the arena. Once she found where she was supposed to be, the show began. Adam's match was up first. He was going up against Randy Orton and John Cena in a 2 on 1 handicap match. Stephanie watched and secretly hoped that either John or Randy would win.

As the rest of the show went on, Stephanie cheered for the crowd favorites with everyone else. Jeff's match was the last match and he was up against, Dolph Ziggler. Jeff won the match easily and as Jeff was celebrating his win, he and Stephanie locked eyes and the arena disappeared as if they were the only ones there.

Jeff soon headed back stage and quickly showered before walking out the stands to find Stephanie. As he walked out, he noticed that she was standing there talking to Adam and he didn't look happy. Jeff hid while Adam and Stephanie finished their conversation.

"Why were you cheering for Hardy?" Adam asked.

"Because he is good." Stephanie answered.

"He is a drug using loser. And why didn't you cheer me on?" Adam responded.

"I did, but your match was over so quickly. Plus I was worried that you would get hurt." Stephanie lied.

"Alright. Well, I am heading out with the guys. I will probably crash with one of them if I can't make it back to the room. So don't wait up." Adam stated.

"No worries there." Stephanie responded as Adam turned to leave.

Once Adam was gone, Jeff headed down towards Stephanie. She looked more beautiful than he had imagined. Stephanie couldn't help but smile as she watched Jeff make his way over to her. Once Jeff finally got away from some of the fans that were still lingering around the arena, he walked over to Stephanie.

"Sorry about the wait." Jeff stated.

"It's ok. Great match tonight." Stephanie responded.

"Thanks. I saw you talking to Adam." Jeff stated.

"Yeah. Once again I am on my own for the night. But what he doesn't know is that I'm not alone and I really don't care what he does or thinks." Stephanie responded.

"Nice. I can't believe that he treats you like that." Jeff stated.

"Yeah, but not for too much longer." Stephanie responded.

"Good. How about we get out of here?" Jeff suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Stephanie agreed.

Jeff and Stephanie quickly left the arena and headed to a rather quiet burger place not to far from the hotel they were both staying at. After they ate, Jeff escorted Stephanie back to the hotel. Stephanie didn't want the evening to end.

"Wanna hang out and watch a movie or something?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure. Where?" Jeff answered.

"What about your room, just in case Adam does come back?" Stephanie responded.

"Sounds good. I'm in room 501." Jeff stated.

"Ok. I'm going to head to my room real quick and I will meet you at your room." Stephanie responded.

"I'll be waiting." Jeff stated as they went their separate ways for now.

Stephanie quickly changed clothes and grabbed a few things that she would need just in case. After making sure that the halls were clear, Stephanie headed to Jeff's room and knocked on the door. On the other side of the door, Jeff had changed into something more comfy as well and made sure that they would have a comfy area to sit and watch movies.

Once Stephanie was in the room, Jeff hung the do not disturb sign on the outside of the door and locked the door. After starting the movie, Jeff moved a little closer to Stephanie and eventually put his arm around her. Stephanie felt happy for the first time in a long time.

"That was a great movie." Stephanie commented.

"Yes it was, but the company I had was even better." Jeff responded.

"You are too kind." Stephanie blushed.

"Well, it's true." Jeff responded as he stood in front of her.

"Thank you." Stephanie stated as she looked into his green eyes.

"You're welcome." Jeff responded as he lowered his head to hers.

As their lips touched for the first time, Stephanie could feel a spark of electricity go through her body. Jeff pulled her closer to him as they continued their first kiss. Once the kiss broke, Stephanie was breathing a little heavier than before and she realized that she had never felt anything like that with Adam.

Jeff wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He knew that if Beth ever found out about this she would have his head on a silver platter. But for right now he didn't care. All he wanted was to make Stephanie happy and to help her get away from Adam.

Jeff pressed his lips against hers for their second kiss, but this one was more passionate. Jeff then lead her into the bedroom and one thing lead to another. Soon Jeff was climbing on top of her and entering her warm chamber.

As they made love to each other, neither one stopped long enough to worry about protection. Once they were both spent, Jeff rolled off of Stephanie and wrapped his arms around her naked body and fell asleep. The next morning, Stephanie woke up to her phone going off and Jeff's arms still around her.

__

Where are you? -AC

****

Out. Where are you? -SM

Down the street. I crashed with Chris Irvine last night. -AC

****

Ok. When are you coming back? -SM

Later this afternoon. I need more sleep. -AC

****

Ok. -SM

Stephanie put her phone back on the nightstand and curled back up with Jeff. But he had other ideas in mind. He rolled her on to her back and straddled her as he sucked on her full breasts. Stephanie moaned with pleasure as Jeff entered her for a second time. As they made love, Stephanie called out his name several times, which made him slam into her faster and harder each time. Once they were both spent, they took showers and it was time to part ways.

"I wish we didn't have to part ways." Jeff stated.

"Me either. But I have to go back to Tampa." Stephanie responed

"Come with me to North Carolina." Jeff stated.

"I would love nothing more than to do that, but you have a girlfriend there and well I have Adam." Stephanie responded.

"Then what do we do now?" Jeff asked.

"We have the chat room and we have text messaging. That will work until the next time we can be together." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. But we need to come up with a better plan other than just meeting every week during the taping of RAW." Jeff stated.

"Give me until next week and I promise I will go to North Carolina with you." Stephanie stated.

"Ok. Be careful and call me when you can." Jeff responed as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Once Stephanie and Adam were back in Tampa, Stephanie searched for a place to rent near Jeff in North Carolina. She also arranged for a moving company to get her stuff from Adam's house while he was in Tallahassee for three days. Stephanie tried calling Adam several times and he never returned her calls.

Stephanie had also found a job near where she would be living and wanted to tell Adam that she had to move, but since he wouldn't return her calls, she left Tampa the day before he was supposed to return home.

Adam walked through the front door and could tell that something wasn't right. As he walked around he started to notice that Stephanie's things were missing. After looking in the master bedroom and finding all her belongings gone, he bolted down to the kitchen and found Stephanie's note.

_Adam,_

_I've tried calling you numerous time and you haven't returned a single phone call or text message. I hate to do this to you but I took a job in North Carolina. It's what I went to school for and by now I'm sure you've noticed that all my stuff is gone. I didn't want to do it this way, but you really left me no choice. I've forwarded everything to my new address. Take Care._

_-Stephanie_

Adam crumbled the note and threw it. How could she leave him like that and after everything he gave her. Adam was pissed that she left like she did, but he realized that she had a point. He didn't return any of her calls or text messages while he was gone. Adam wasn't going to let her go, not like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Stephanie arrived into North Carolina after 16 hours of driving. As she pulled into her new townhouse, Stephanie got the keys from the office and headed in to see her house. She was pleasantly surprised on how big the inside was compared to the outside. Stephanie called the moving company and gave them her new address so they could deliver her stuff.

Later that night after checking into a hotel room for the night, Stephanie decided that she had better text Jeff and let him know that she was in North Carolina and where she was staying for the night. She pulled out her phone and searched for Jeff's number.

Hey Jeff, I'm in town. SM

Great. Where are you staying? JH

Best western for tonight. I rented a townhouse nearby and my stuff gets delivered tomorrow morning. SM

Great. What room are you in? JH

301. Why? SM

I'll come see you tonight after Beth leaves for her mom's house for dinner. JH

Ok. I'll be here. SM

Stephanie looked at the time, and decided to order dinner and take a shower before Jeff got there. Stephanie waited as patiently as possible for Jeff to get there and soon there was a knock on her door. Stephanie opened the door and let Jeff in. He was wearing a hat and dark jacket so that he wouldn't be recognized.

"Hey beautiful." Jeff stated.

"Hey yourself." Stephanie responded as she hugged him.

"When did you get into town and how did Adam take it?" Jeff asked as he took off his hat and jacket.

"Today and I don't know. He was in Tallahassee and not returning my calls or text messages. He should be getting back into Tampa today sometime." Stephanie answered.

"Ahh. Well, hopefully he gets the message and realizes that he's lost a wonderful woman." Jeff responded.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that. So what are you going to do about Beth?" Stephanie asked.

"I will be breaking up with her very soon. I've been trying to assert my independace a lot lately and its starting to annoy her. I think a few more days of this and I will be able to call things off with her for good." Jeff answered.

"Ok. So what do you want to do?" Stephanie asked.

"I just want to be with you." Jeff answered as he pulled her close to him.

Stephanie and Jeff spent most the evening in each others arms. Jeff didn't want to leave Stephanie, but knew that he had to head home otherwise, Beth would start suspecting something was going on. Stephanie gave Jeff her new address and told him to come by tomorrow if he could get away.

Jeff agreed to meet Stephanie at her new place in the morning when Beth left. Jeff thought about Stephanie on the drive home and after Beth went to bed that night, Jeff stayed downstairs on the couch. He didn't want to sleep with her after having a wonderful evening with Stephanie.

As the weeks went by, Stephanie and Jeff spent as much time together as possible. There were times when Beth would go down to visit her brother and would be gone for days and Jeff spent every minute he could with Stephanie. Beth was starting to notice a change in Jeff and during her last trip to her brother's house, she realized that Jeff was moving away from her emotionally.

One morning Stephanie woke up and dashed to the bathroom. After puking up everything in her stomach, she brushed her teeth and crawled back into bed. It was a Saturday so she didn't have to be at work. Stephanie had given Jeff her spare key just in case. She was still laying in bed when Jeff let himself in.

"Hey you. Are you feeling ok?" Jeff asked.

"Hey. No. I feel like crap." Stephanie answered.

"What's going on? It's not like you to still be in bed at 10am even on a Saturday." Jeff asked.

"I don't know. I woke up at 8 and started throwing up. Then I crawled back into bed." Stephanie answered.

"Well I am here now. I will take care of you." Jeff responded as he wrapped an arm around her and laid down.

Stephanie sat up and bolted to the bathroom again. Jeff helped her as best he could before heading downstairs to get her some water and dry toast. Jeff was worried about her and decided to call his local doctor to see if she could see Stephanie.

"Hey babe. I made a doctor's appointment with my doctor for you this afternoon. I really think that you should be seen." Jeff told her.

"Thank you." Stephanie responded.

Later that afternoon, Jeff drove Stephanie to the clinic for her appointment. After getting her vitals taken and answering a few questions, Stephanie was asked to pee in a cup and wait for the doctor to come in. Jeff remained in the waiting room to give Stephanie some privacy.

"Hello, Ms Morris. I am Dr. Williams. What brings you in today?" Dr. Williams asked.

"I woke up this morning and started throwing up." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. Let me look at your initial intake for today. It says here that your last period was November 9th 2009 correct?" Dr. Williams asked.

"Yes. I have been very stressed with moving and getting away from a bad relationship." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. I would like to run a pregnancy test just to be on the safe side. It will only take a few minutes." Dr. Williams stated.

"Sure." Stephanie responded.

Dr. Williams ran the pregnancy test and while they waited, she continued her exam on Stephanie. Dr. Williams left the room for a few minutes while she checked on the test results. When Dr. Williams walked back into the room, Stephanie noticed the look on her face and somehow already knew the results.

"Ms. Morris, you pregancy test has come back positive. I would like to do a quick ultrasound to see exactly how far along you are." Dr. Williams stated.

"Ok." Stephanie responded as she laid back.

"The gel will be a little cold." Dr. Williams stated as she started the ultrasound. "Ok. It looks like you are about 7 weeks along. I would estimate your due date at August 25th. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Stephanie responded to the news.

Once Stephanie was cleaned off she headed back towards the waiting room. Jeff was still sitting there waiting for her. Once they left the clinic, Jeff noticed that Stephanie was unusally quiet and that she just stared out the window as he drove.

"Is everything ok?" Jeff asked once they were back at Stephanie's house.

"I don't know." Stephanie answered as tears filled her eyes.

"Dr. Williams couldn't tell you why you are sick?" Jeff asked.

"No. She told me why I am feeling sick, but I just don't know how to tell you or anyone else." Stephanie started crying.

"Baby, you can tell me anything. What's going on?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, I'm pregnant." Stephanie answered.

"Really? How far? When are you due?" Jeff asked excitedly.

"Yes. I'm 7 weeks and due August 25th." Stephanie answered.

"That's great news!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Really? You're actually excited about this?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course I am. Aren't you?" Jeff answered.

"I am as long as this baby is yours. There is still a chance that Adam could be the father." Stephanie stated.

"I don't care, I promise I will help you raise this baby no matter what." Jeff responded.

"Are you sure about that? What if this baby is Adam's?" Stephanie asked.

"I am 100% sure. Whether the baby is mine or not doesn't matter. I will still be here for him or her." Jeff answered.

"Thank you." Stephanie responded as she hugged him.

Later that afternoon, Jeff headed home knowing what he needed to do. Beth was home and laying on the couch not doing a damn thing. Jeff walked into the livingroom and shut off the TV. Beth started to protest but she saw the look on Jeff's face.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked.

"Relaxing. Why?" Beth answered.

"It seems that's all you do lately. I haven't seen you do anything around the house in weeks. Not only that, but you are always questioning me everytime I leave the house." Jeff responded.

"I have a right to know where you are going, don't I?" Beth argued.

"No. Not anymore. I'm done. You need to get your stuff and move out. I need my space and I need my time." Jeff responded.

"Fine. I'm done dealing with your precious life." Beth stated.

"My life? I've given you everything you could ask for and you take it for granted. Well, now you don't have me to pay your way. Lock up before you leave and give the key to Matt or my dad." Jeff responded before leaving the house again.

Jeff drove as quickly as he could back to Stephanie's house. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and love her. He was glad that he was able to break up with Beth without telling her about Stephanie and the baby.

Stephanie was in the kitchen making dinner when she saw Jeff pull up. She opened the garage door so he could pull his car in and hide it. Jeff walked through the garage door and wrapped his arms around Stephanie's waist.

"I told Beth that she and I are done and over with and told her to get her stuff and move out." Jeff told her.

"Did she ask why?" Stephanie asked.

"Nope. I didn't give her a chance." Jeff answered.

"Good." Stephanie responded as she went back to making dinner.

After they finished dinner, Jeff headed back to his house to see if Beth was done moving out. All her personal belongings were gone and the house was locked. Jeff was glad that nothing of his was taken by mistake. Jeff spent the rest of the evening cleaning the house and taking down pictures of Beth and him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Over the next several weeks, Stephanie stayed in Cameron and worked while Jeff went on tour with the WWE. Stephanie was really starting to blossom in her pregnancy and the morning sickness had finally subsided. When Stephanie was entering her 5th month of pregnancy, Jeff was going up for the WWE Championship title at the Pay-per-view and asked Stephanie to go with him.

Once they arrived into Phoenix, AZ. Jeff got them checked into the hotel and then they had to head over to the arena for a special event. Stephanie, who was now wearing maternity clothes, showered and changed before they left.

"The baby is really moving around tonight." Stephanie stated as they drove to the arena.

"Yeah?" Jeff asked as he placed a hand on her stomach. "Wow, that's really amazing."

"Yes it is." Stephanie smiled.

Once they arrived at the arena, Jeff escorted Stephanie to where their seats were. Stephanie was just glad that she was there with someone who cared about her. She also hoped that they didn't run into Adam as he still had no idea about the pregnancy. After the show was over, Jeff and Stephanie started to head out to the car, when they were stopped.

"So you left me for him?" Adam asked from behind them.

"At least he respects me and treats me like I should be treated." Stephanie answered as she turned around.

"You're pregnant?" Adam exclaimed.

"Yes." Stephanie responded.

"How..how far along?" Adam asked.

"5 months now." Stephanie answered.

"Whose is it?" Adam asked.

"Jeff's." Stephanie answered.

"I don't believe you." Adam responded.

"Whatever, Adam." Stephanie stated.

"I want an amnio done." Adam responded.

"Why? Just so we can prove that you are not the father?" Jeff asked.

"No. To prove that I am the father." Adam answered.

Vince heard the argument between the three adults and decided to intervene before it got out of hand. Vince made his way into the hallway and over to Jeff, Stephanie and Adam. Everyone else ignored the argument and went about their way. The only other person who stopped was Matt, Jeff's brother.

Matt had his own issues with Adam and this didn't help at all. Five years ago, Matt was dating another WWE Diva named Amy. They had been together for 6 years when she started sleeping with Adam and left Matt. Matt never forgave Adam and no one could blame him.

"What is going on over here?" Vince asked.

"Adam is harrassing me about getting an amnio done on my baby." Stephanie answered.

"Adam, why do you want her to do an amnio? Everyone knows that the baby is Jeff's." Vince asked.

"I was still with her around the time she got pregnant and I want to know if the kid is mine." Adam answered.

"Alright. I will schedule an appointment tomorrow afternoon for the amnio to be done. Make sure they place a rush on it." Vince repsonded.

That next afternoon found Jeff, Stephanie and Adam sitting in a doctor's office waiting to have the amnio done. Thankfully the clinic was able to do the test and get the results back right away. The doctor took a sample of the amnio fluid and compared it to the DNA samples from the guys.

"Alright. In the matter of Ms. Morris's fetus, Mr. Copeland, you are not the father. Mr. Hardy, you are the father." the doctor told them.

"Now will you leave us alone?" Stephanie asked Adam.

Adam didn't say a word, but stormed out of the clinic and left. Jeff wrapped his arms around Stephanie and placed his hands on her baby bump. He couldn't help but smile. Jeff sent Matt and Vince a text message telling them the results on the amnio. But before they could leave the clinic, the doctor had one last question for them.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" the doctor asked.

"You can tell the sex of the baby from the amnio?" Stephanie answered.

"Yeah. It will only take a few minutes. But, it's up to you." the doctor stated.

"I think we are going to wait." Stephanie responded as Jeff nodded his head.

Later that night at the PPV event, Jeff went up against his opponent and won the title. Stephanie waited by the gorilla postion to congratulate him on his win. Once the event was over with, Jeff and Stephanie headed back to the hotel to celebrate his win in their own way.

As the weeks passed, Jeff was gone a lot more due to his title reign, but Stephanie was ok with that. Right after they got home from the PPV event, Jeff had asked Stephanie to move in with him and she agreed. Once all her stuff was at Jeff's house, she started going through stuff and got rid of a lot of junk she didn't want or need anymore.

One afternoon while Jeff was on the road, Stephanie was home alone and getting things ready for Jeff to come home. They still needed to go shopping for the baby and all that jazz. Jeff already told her that he would paint the baby's room with something that he knew she would like. Stephanie had just sat down to eat lunch when the doorbell rang.

"Matt? What are you doing here?" Stephanie asked.

"I just came over to see my favorite sister-in-law and future niece or nephew." Matt answered.

"You're sweet, but I'm not married to Jeff." Stephanie responded.

"Yeah, but still, I feel like you already are my sister-in-law." Matt stated.

"Thanks. So what really brings you by?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm bored and lonely at home." Matt answered.

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay for lunch. I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon for the baby." Stephanie responded.

"Thanks. I can take you to your appointment if you want." Matt offered.

"That would be nice. And I think Jeff would like that too." Stephanie agreed.

After they finished lunch, Matt drove Stephanie to her appointment. Since Stephanie was now in her seventh month, she would need to be seen twice a month instead of once a month. Dr. Williams was concerned with the position of the baby, but since Stephanie still had 2 months to go, she hoped that the baby would turn on its own.

Two days later, Jeff was back home and working on the nursery. He spent one full day doing nothing but painting and drawing on the walls. Stephanie and Jeff also spent a full day shopping for furniture and a theme for the room. Since they didn't know the sex of the baby yet, they picked something neutral. Once the room was completely done, all Jeff and Stephanie had to do was wait for the baby to be born.

Stephanie was able to set up birthing classes for the days that Jeff was home every week leading up to the birth. Jeff was thrilled to be apart of the classes and they had fun with the other parents as everyone got together afterwards at a local diner for dessert and good conversations.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

As her due date approached, Stephanie was more than ready to have the baby. Jeff lost his title at Summerslam and suffered a kayfabe injury so that he could have some time off to be with Stephanie when she had the baby. Matt was also granted time off towards the end of August, but his time off was to heal from a real injury.

Stephanie was now having doctor's appointments once a week until she delivered the baby. Dr. Williams told her a week before her scheduled due date that she was already 2 centimeters dilated. So over the next week, Stephanie and Jeff did a lot of walking to help bring on labor. But August 25th came and went and no baby.

"I want this baby out of me." Stephanie stated on the morning of the 27th.

"I know baby. But he or she isn't ready to come out yet. And maybe Dr. Williams had the wrong due date." Jeff responded.

"I doubt that. Everything added up to August 25th." Stephanie stated.

"Ok. Well, you can call Dr. Williams and find out what we can do to help the on-set of labor." Jeff suggested.

"Alright." Stephanie agreed as she picked up the phone and called Dr. Williams. "She said that as long as we are very careful, making love will help me dilate."

"Sounds like a great time to me." Jeff responded.

"We can try tonight and every night until I go into labor." Stephanie stated.

Jeff liked the sound of that. It had been nearly a month since they last made love. It was hard on Stephanie to enjoy sex due to the baby being in the way. Later that night, they did as they had planned and made love until they were both exhausted. Jeff and Stephanie did the same thing the next two nights as well and still no baby.

The day of the 30th, Stephanie hadn't been feeling good and so she and Jeff stayed home and relaxed. Jeff hoped that maybe by that night, Stephanie would be in labor. Stephanie barely ate anything, but drank lots of water and laid down and rested for most of the day.

Later that night, after they had gone to bed, Stephanie woke up with sharp pains in her stomach. She got up and went into the bathroom. Right as she walked in, she felt a gush of warm liquid go down her legs. She grabbed a towel and threw it down on the floor to clean up before getting Jeff up. Stephanie managed to pull on a pair of shorts and shoes while having contractions.

"Jeff, wake up." Stephanie stated.

"hmmm." Jeff moaned.

"Jeff, wake up!" Stephanie stated a little louder.

"Need sleep." Jeff muttered.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, get out of that bed and get me to the hospital or I will deliver your child right here!" Stephanie snapped during a contraction,

"I'm up! Let's go." Jeff stated as he quickly got dressed and helped her out to the car.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Stephanie's contractions were 3 minutes apart. Dr. Williams was on call and after checking Stephanie's progress, she noted that Stephanie was already 7 centimeters and that she wouldn't be able to have an epidural.

As the next two hours passed, Stephanie was ready to push. Jeff got a nurse who paged Dr. Williams. When the doctor got there to check on Stephanie, part of the baby's head was already out. Dr. Williams scrambled to get everything ready. She gave Jeff instructions on how to help Stephanie deliver their baby.

"One more big push and your baby will be here." Dr. Williams stated. "Jeff I really need you to help her on this push."

"No problem." Jeff responded. "Come on baby. I know you can do it."

Stephanie pushed as hard and as long as she could and soon the room was filled with the cries of a newborn baby. Jeff cut the umbilical cord before the nurse took the baby to be cleaned off, weighed and measured.

"Congratulations! You have a healthy 7lb 10oz, 22 inches long baby boy." the nurse stated as she placed the baby in Stephanie's arms.

Once Stephanie and the baby were moved into their own room, Jeff was finally able to hold his son. As he held him, Stephanie couldn't help but smile. To her, Jeff was a natural with kids. Jeff looked up and smiled back at Stephanie. Jeff looked out the window and noticed that the sun was just now coming up. When he looked back at Stephanie she had fallen asleep.

Jeff placed his son in the bassenette and sat down in the plush chair and closed his eyes. Jeff hadn't even bothered calling anyone to tell them that Stephanie had the baby as he was just too tired. A nurse came into the room around 8am to check on Stephanie and the baby. Jeff woke up at the sound of the door opening. Stephanie was awake and nusing the baby already.

"I'm going to go make the phone calls I should have made last night." Jeff stated.

"Ok. We will be right here." Stephanie responded.

Jeff headed out to the waiting room and pulled out his phone. He knew that his dad would be up and Matt would probably still be sleeping. Jeff decided to call Matt first, then their dad and then their friends and so on. Jeff dialed Matt's cell number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello." Matt answered sleepily.

"Hi Uncle Matt." Jeff responded.

"Very funny. I was sleeping." Matt stated.

"I'm not joking. Stephanie had the baby very early this morning. We're at the Moore County hospital in room 205." Jeff responded.

"Congrats bro. And Happy Birthday! I'll be there as soon as I can." Matt stated now that he was awake.

"Thanks." Jeff responded as he hung up.

Jeff then called their dad, Gilbert. Jeff waited patiently for him to answer the phone. Once Gilbert picked up the phone and heard Jeff's voice on the other end, he knew that he was now a grandfather.

"You're grandson was born early this morning." Jeff told him.

"Congratulations, son. Where are you?" Gilbert stated.

"Room 205 at Moore County hospital." Jeff responded.

"I'll be on my way there. And I hope when I get there, my grandson will have a name." Gilbert stated before hanging up.

Once Jeff was done making all his phone calls, he headed back into the room. Stephanie was eating some breakfast while the baby was sleeping. Jeff sat back down in the chair and looked over at Stephanie.

"What are we going to name this little guy?" Jeff asked.

"How about Braden Nero Hardy?" Stephanie suggested.

"I like that. Happy Birthday, Braden." Jeff responded.

"Happy Birthday, Braden and Daddy." Stephanie stated.

"Thank you. I couldn't have asked for a better birthday!" Jeff responded.

Pretty soon the hospital room was filled with friends, Gilbert and Matt. Gilbert was the first one to hold the baby outside of Jeff and Stephanie. As everyone held Braden, Jeff snapped some pictures. Gilbert and Matt both volunteered to stay at the hospital while Jeff went home to shower and change. Stephanie had also asked him to bring her some real pj's. Once Jeff was gone, Gilbert headed down to the cafeteria and Matt stayed in the room with Stephanie and Braden.

"Did you call your family yet?" Matt asked.

"My family disowned me a long time ago. They wouldn't care to hear from me even if I wanted to tell them." Stephanie answered with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Matt stated.

"It's ok. It's just all the hormones going through my body, otherwise I wouldn't be so emotional about it." Stephanie responded.

"I'll drop the subject." Matt stated. "But otherwise how are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but not too bad. I just can't wait to get out of here and take Braden home." Stephanie responded.

"I'm sure you'll be home by tomorrow." a nurse stated as she entered the room. "I need to run some tests on both Stephanie and the baby."

"I'll be in the waiting room with dad." Matt responded as he got up and left.

Once the nurse was done checking Stephanie and Braden, she left and let Stephanie have some quiet time with the baby as he needed to nurse. Stephanie was just glad that Braden took to nursing right away and that her milk came in with no problems.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, Stephanie and Braden were released from the hospital and Jeff drove them home. All their friends and family were there waiting to welcome them home with balloons, banners and lots of food. Stephanie was just happy that she and Braden were home at last.

Jeff brought all the bags in while Stephanie put Braden down in his bassenette in the livingroom. Everyone was gushing over him and all Stephanie wanted was to eat some real food before he woke up again. While everyone ate, Stephanie kept a watchful eye on her son in case he woke up.

"He is fine. Let him sleep." Jeff told her.

"I know. I just can't help but look at him." Stephanie responded.

"We have a lifetime to watch him. Please let's enjoy the food and company." Jeff stated.

"I know. I'm coming." Stephanie responded as they headed into the kitchen and dinning room.

"It's about time you two joined us." Shannon stated.

"Yeah well a new mom's work is never done." Stephanie responded.

"Very true." Julie stated from behind her husband, Shannon.

"We wanted to thank all of you for helping us out and hanging around long enough to meet Braden." Jeff stated as everyone started eating.

After everyone left, Stephanie collapsed on the couch and turned on the tv. Jeff was out in the garage working on something with Matt. Braden started to wake up just as Stephanie got comfortable. She got up, changed his diaper and then sat down to nurse him. Jeff and Matt walked into the room while she was nursing.

"I really didn't need to see that." Matt stated.

"Then you shouldn't look." Stephanie responded with a smile.

"She's right you know. You looked." Jeff agreed.

"I'll be in the garage where it's safe." Matt stated as Stephanie and Jeff chuckled.

Once Stephanie was done nursing Braden, she placed him in his bed and joined the guys in the garage. Jeff had been working on trying to finish the landscaping around the front of the house for months, but now that summer was almost over, he wanted to get the big items in the ground.

Stephanie took pictures once the trees and shrubs were planted. Jeff was glad that Matt was there to help him. Once the guys were cleaned up, Stephanie started on dinner for the three of them. While Stephanie was cooking, Jeff snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey. Where's Matt?" Stephanie asked.

"In the shower. What's for dinner?" Jeff answered as he kissed her neck.

"Grilled chicken salad." Stephanie responded. "And no you can't have me for desert."

"Too bad." Jeff stated.

"6 weeks baby." Stephanie told him.

"I know and I can wait. No pressure and no worries." Jeff responded as Matt walked into the kitchen.

"Get a room you two." Matt stated.

"Maybe in 6 weeks." Stephanie responded.

"I didn't need to know that." Matt stated.

Everyone laughed at the comments. Jeff set the table while Stephanie fixed the plates and put them on the table. Now that she wasn't pregnant, Stephanie was ready to see Matt get out of the house and go have fun and date. Jeff knew of Stephanie's plan and was willing to help as much as possible.

"So Matt, when are you going to settle down?" Stephanie asked.

"When I find someone I can trust." Matt answered.

"Not all women are bad." Jeff stated.

"I know that. But ever since Amy, I just don't trust many women." Matt responded.

"We can understand that, but its been 5 years. You need to move on and find someone. I know its not easy, but you have give them some trust, otherwise you'll wind up alone." Stephanie stated.

"I guess you're right. I just don't know where to start." Matt responded.

"Well, you can go to bars, clubs, speed dating parties, or I could try and set you up with someone I know." Stephanie suggested.

"Not doing the bars or clubs, I don't even want to know what speed dating is. And as far as being set up on a blind date, I guess I could give it try as long you trust them and know them well enough." Matt responded.

"Ok. I will set something up for you. And don't worry, you won't regret it." Stephanie stated with a grin.

Matt and Jeff exchanged looks and finshed eating their salads. Once they were all done eating, Braden started to wake up. Stephanie headed in to take care of him while Jeff and Matt took care of the dishes.

"Are you up for a movie?" Jeff asked.

"Sure. Couldn't hurt. I have nothing better to do." Matt answered.

"Ok. Let's go pick out something. Stephanie will probably fall asleep 10 minutes into it anyways." Jeff responded.

"Alright." Matt stated.

While the guys were picking out a movie, Stephanie was upstairs on the phone with one of her co-workers trying to set her up on a date with Matt. Stephanie's co-worker had been in a really bad relationship previously and was a little skeptical about dating again. Stephanie was finally able to convience her that Matt was the sweetest, loving, caring man that she needed in her life.

Once Stephanie was done setting up the date, she picked up Braden and headed downstairs. Braden was wide awake and Stephanie thought that this would be the perfect time for Jeff to bond with him. Jeff was sitting in one of the plush chairs, so she walked over to him and handed him their son.

"Matt, how does next Friday at 7pm sound for your date?" Stephanie asked.

"You set it up already?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. While I was upstairs my friend called me and I told her all about you and she agreed to the date." Stephanie answered.

"Alright. Tell me about her and where we're meeting, or am I picking her up?" Matt asked.

"Ok. First you will be meeting her in Southern Pines at Ten-Ya at 7pm. Her name is Shanna, she is divorced from an abusive man and finds it hard to trust men, like you find it hard to trust women. She is 31 years old and has her own place in Southern Pines." Stephanie told him.

"Ok. 7pm Ten-ya, next Friday. I'll be there." Matt responded.

"Ok. I'll tell her." Stephanie stated with a smile.

After grabbing something to drink, Stephanie sat down next to Jeff who was cuddling a sleeping Braden. And without fail, about 10 minutes into the movie, Stephanie was asleep on the other plush chair. Jeff got up and put Braden in the bassenette and then covered Stephanie with a light blanket.

Once the movie was over with, Matt headed home and Jeff put Braden to bed in their room. Once the baby was settled in bed, Jeff headed downstairs and woke Stephanie up so she could go up to bed. Jeff then locked up the house and turned off all the lights before joining Stephanie in bed.

Within an hour of going to bed, Braden woke up to be changed and fed. Jeff changed the diaper while Stephanie proped herself up on pillows so that she could nurse him. Once Braden was done eating, Stephanie laid him back in his bed and curled up with Jeff. Braden woke up about every 3 hours to be changed and fed.

Over the next week, Braden was finally on a schedule and Stephanie and Jeff were able to get a little more sleep at night. Soon it was time for Matt's blind date with Shanna. Stephanie, Jeff and Braden were at Matt's house that day helping him get ready for his date. Jeff, Stephanie and Braden left shortly before Matt needed to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As the hours passed, Stephanie and Jeff were anxious to hear how Matt and Shanna's date went. Midnight rolled around and they still hadn't heard from Matt. Stephanie was worried that the date was a disaster and Jeff was worried that Matt might have ruined the date.

The next morning, Jeff was up with Braden while Stephanie got some extra sleep. He checked both cell phones, and there was a message on Stephanie's phone, but he didn't dare read it. Instead he took the phone upstairs and gently woke Stephanie up.

"Baby, you have a message on your phone." Jeff told her.

"Ok." Stephanie responded as she opened her phone and looked at the message.

I had a great time with Matt last night. Thanks again for setting this up. SK

"It's from Shanna. She had a great time with Matt last night." Stephanie told Jeff.

"Good. Now just to hear from Matt and I'll be happy." Jeff responded.

"Yeah. Where's Braden?" Stephanie asked.

"Downstairs sleeping in the bassenette." Jeff answered.

"Ok. I'm going to get in the shower and I'll be down in a few." Stephanie stated.

Once Stephanie was done with her shower and dressed, she headed downstairs. Jeff was getting the diaper bag ready to go while Stephanie got her shoes on. Jeff, Stephanie and Braden were heading to lunch with their group of friends for the first time since Braden came home from the hospital.

"Is Matt supposed to be there today?" Stephanie asked.

"I think so." Jeff answered.

"Ok." Stephanie stated as she straighted out her shirt and shorts.

"You look just as beautiful as the day I met you. Now stop worrying about what you look like." Jeff told her.

"Thank you. But I still have some weight from the pregnancy I want to lose as soon as possible." Stephanie responded.

Jeff just shook his head and started loading up the car. Braden was asleep in his carseat so all Jeff had to do was put the carseat in the base that was in the car. Once they were all loaded up, they headed into town for lunch.

Matt on the other hand, was just rolling out of bed. He and Shanna had spent most the night talking and getting to know each other. Matt jumped in the shower and let the hot water cascade over his body. He couldn't stop thinking about Shanna. Once he was out of the shower, Matt sent Shanna a text.

Any plans for lunch? MH

Not that I know of. Why? SK

Was wondering if you would like to join me and some friends for lunch in town. Stephanie and Jeff will be there too with Braden. MH

Sounds like a fun time. Where? SK

Miller's just off the main road. MH

Ok. I know where that is. I'll see you there. SK

Sounds good to me. See you soon. MH

Matt finshed getting dressed and headed out the door. Shanna and Matt pulled up at around the same time and walked in together. Jeff, Stephanie, Braden, Shannon, Julie, Yuk, Yum, and Kimo were already seated and engaged in conversation. Yuk was giving Jeff daddy advice while everyone else laughed at them.

"Hey everyone. I would like you all to meet Shanna. Shanna this is Kimo, Sean also known as Yuk, Tiffany also known as Yum, Shannon and Julie Moore and you know my brother Jeff and Stephanie and that little guy is Braden." Matt introduced everyone.

"It's nice to meet you." Shannon stated.

"Same here." Julie stated.

"You can call me Yuk." Yuk responded.

"You can call me Yum or Tiff." Yum stated.

"It's nice to meet you, Shanna." Kimo stated.

Once everyone was seated, they ordered their food and drinks and continued their conversations. Matt had his arm around Shanna's shoulders and Jeff and Stephanie just exchanged smiles. After everyone was done eating, Braden started to wake up but he wasn't hungry he just wanted to be awake and join the party.

Braden was passed around from person to person. Stephanie and Jeff managed to take pics of everyone holding Braden. After lunch was over with, Jeff, Stephanie and Braden headed home while Shanna followed Matt back to his house.

"I am going to feed our son and try to get him back to sleep for a bit." Stephanie stated when they got home.

"Ok. I'll be up to check on the two of you in a few minutes." Jeff responded as he kissed her forehead.

While Stephanie headed upstairs, Jeff pulled out his phone and scrolled down to find Shannon's number. Jeff loved having Stephanie and Braden living with him, but he wanted to make things a little more offical for their family. After finally finding Shannon's number, he sent him a text message.

Hey man. I need your help with something. JNH

What's up? SBM

You know I love Steph and Braden with all my heart, right? JNH

Yeah. SBM

Well, while we were all at lunch and having fun, I realized just how much they both really mean to me. JNH

Ok. What are you getting at? SBM

I want to make our family an offical family. I want to ask Steph to marry me. JNH

Congrats, bro. When and where? SBM

I don't know yet. That's were I need your help. I want to get the perfect ring and set up the perfect place to propose to her. JNH

Ok. Let me think and I will get back to you later tonight. SBM

Ok. Thanks. JNH

As the day went on, Jeff helped Steph around the house by getting the laundry done. Later that night after dinner and after Braden's bath, Jeff's phone went off with a text from Shannon.

How about a romantic picnic by the lake at night with white lights strung up? SBM

Sounds perfect. What are you doing tomorrow? JNH

Nothing until 5pm why? SBM

Meet me at the mall at 10am. I need help getting the perfect ring. JNH

Ok. I'll be there. SBM

Thanks bro. JNH

Anytime. SBM

While Jeff was mentally preparing for his proposal to Stephanie, Matt and Shanna were getting quite comfortable with each other at Matt's house. Matt had cooked her a romantic dinner for two by candlelight with wine and soft music. Shanna was really starting to fall for Matt and he was falling for her as well.

While they were sitting on the couch watching a movie, Matt made sure that they were sitting very close together and Matt wrapped an arm around her. Shanna hadn't felt this comfortable with anyone in a very long time.

At some point during the movie, Shanna looked over at Matt and he lifted her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips. After their kiss broke, they looked in each other's eyes and soon their lips met again, but this time in a more passionate kiss. Neither Matt or Shanna wanted the night to end after the movie was over.

Matt pulled Shanna closer to him and brought his lips down to hers for a third time that night. As they kissed, Matt lead her toward the stairs. Shanna didn't resist him and soon followed him upstairs, where they continued where they left off.

It didn't take long before clothing was shed and they were in bed making love to each other for the first time. Matt made sure that he was gentle with her as he didn't want to hurt her. After they were both spent, Matt wrapped his arms around Shanna and pulled her close to him before they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Matt let Shanna sleep while he snuck downstairs to make her breakfast in bed. Shanna was just waking up when Matt walked into the room with a tray for her. Shanna pulled the covers up and Matt set the tray down on the bed. Shanna couldn't help but smile and think that maybe she finally found the one guy who would treat her the way she should be treated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day, Jeff met Shannon at the mall and after looking at what seemed like 100 different rings, Jeff finally found the perfect one. Once it was purchased, polished and placed in a box, Jeff and Shannon headed down to the lake to reserve the area for that night.

They hung the lights and set up a picnic area and marked everything reserved. Jeff had Kimo come out there with them just to make sure that no one disturbed the area. Once Jeff got home, he arranged for his dad to watch Braden for the two hours they needed.

"I need you to be ready to go by 5pm." Jeff told Stephanie. "And don't worry about Braden. Dad is going to watch him for us."

"Uh, ok. What's going on?" Stephanie asked.

"You'll see and don't worry it's nothing bad." Jeff answered.

"Ok." Stephanie responded.

Stephanie was ready to go by 5pm and Gilbert was there to watch Braden. Jeff drove Stephanie out to the lake and as they walked towards the area, Kimo fliped on the lights to reveal the picnic that was set up by Jeff.

"Before we begin, there is something I need to tell you." Jeff stated.

"What is it?" Stephanie asked.

"We've been together for nearly a year and you have given me something that no one else ever has, a son. I love you and Braden more than life itself. I can't imagine my life without the two of you in it. You mean more than the world to me. Steph, will you marry me?" Jeff proposed.

"I love you too. And yes, I will marry you." Stephanie accepted.

Jeff slid the ring on her finger and they embraced. After enjoying a wonderful picnic by the lake, Jeff and Stephanie pulled out their phones and sent text messages to everyone announcing their engagement. All of their friends and Jeff's family was happy for them.

As the next few weeks passed, Stephanie and Braden were medically cleared for traveling as well as other things. Jeff couldn't wait for the rest of the RAW roster minus Adam to meet Braden. Matt and Shanna were litterally inseperable when he was home. On the night before Stephanie and Braden were due to travel with Jeff, Matt and Shanna came over for dinner and to stay the night as they were leaving on the same flight for Las Vegas.

The next day was a long day for everyone and as soon as they made it into Las Vegas, they all headed toward the hotel and to their rooms. Stephanie set up Braden's playpen while Jeff started unpacking.

Once the baby was sleeping peacefully, Stephanie headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She had packed something special just for Jeff as this would be their first time having sex since Braden's birth. Stephanie quickly changed and headed into the bedroom, Jeff had already striped down to his shorts and was relaxing on the bed watching TV.

Stephanie walked over to him and he immediately noticed his fiance and what she was wearing. Jeff turned off the tv as Stephanie climbed on top of him. Jeff couldn't help but grin as he removed his shorts and she slid gently onto him. They both moaned with extreme pleasure as they made love to each other. Once they were both spent, they curled up in each others arms and fell asleep.

The next day, everyone headed over to the arena. Matt, Shanna, Jeff, Stephanie and Braden made their way through security and into the arena. Jeff and Matt both had to get ready for their practice matches and left the girls and Braden in catering. Stephanie who wasn't nursing anymore, needed to fix Braden a bottle and left the room to get some warm water. Shanna stayed with Braden who was content in his stroller. Shanna looked at the clock and realized that Stephanie had been gone for a quite a while.

Meanwhile, down the hall, Stephanie was just coming out of the restroom when she was grabbed from behind. She tried to get free and in the process dropped Braden's bottle. Stephanie was drug into a dark room and thrown on the floor.

"What do you want with me?" Stephanie cried.

"I want what is rightfully mine." the male stated.

"You don't own me. Let me go." Stephanie demanded.

"I do own you and that little brat too." the man stated as he kicked her in the ribs.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Stephanie screamed.

"Shut up!" he yelled as he slapped her across the face.

"HELP!" Stephanie screamed even louder hoping that someone would hear her.

Meanwhile, back in catering, Shanna was trying everything possible to calm a now fussy Braden. A few other stars walked into catering and Shanna took the opportunity to ask them for help.

"Can one of you help me? My friend went to make her son's bottle and she hasn't come back yet and I am worried." Shanna asked.

"Sure. What's her name and what does she look like?" A tall muscular man answered.

"Stephanie is her name and she is about 5'5, 130lbs, red hair, blue jeans and a Jeff Hardy shirt." Shanna told him.

"Ok guys, let's find her. By the way I'm Paul Levesque, that's John Cena, and that's Evan Bourne. We'll find her." Paul told her as they left the room.

Back in the dark room, Stephanie was crying on the floor in emense pain from the man attacking her. He had continued to kick her and smack her around. Stephanie wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear, but there was no escaping her attacker.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" Stephanie screamed again before her attacker kicked her again.

Outside the room, John Cena heard Stephanie screaming for help. He yelled over to Paul and Evan and the three of them were able to bust in the door. The found Stephanie laying on the floor crying and her attacker was gone. Evan took off to find the medics while Shanna managed to fed Braden.

Shanna had just finished feeding Braden and put him back in the stroller when Matt and Jeff walked in. Jeff could immediately tell that something was wrong. They both walked over to Shanna and Jeff noticed that she had been crying.

"Where's Steph?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know." Shanna cried. "She went to make a bottle and never came back. Paul, John and Evan are looking for her now."

"I'll kill him if he laid a hand on her." Jeff stated.

"Who?" Shanna and Matt both asked.

"Adam." Jeff answered as he saw the medics running past the door.

Jeff followed them and they lead him straight to Stephanie. After they got her on the stretcher, they told Jeff that they needed to get her to the nearest ER and to meet them there. Jeff went back and got Braden, Matt and Shanna and they headed to the ER.

Once they were at the hospital, a doctor did an exam and to their luck there wasn't any sexual assult on Stephanie. But she did suffer some bruised ribs and cut on her cheek. The doctor admitted Stephanie for the night just to keep an eye on her.

Vince arrived at the hospital to find out what happened and why Matt and Jeff weren't at the arena. After being filled in on what happened, Vince called the arena and asked that Adam be escorted to his office by security and to wait until he got there. Jeff and Braden stayed with Stephanie all night.

Stephanie was released the next day into Jeff's care. Jeff extended their hotel reservation as the doctor didn't want Stephanie traveling yet. Matt and Shanna also extended their stay to keep an eye on Stephanie and Jeff.

Over the next few days, Stephanie was able to move around better and the bruising was starting to fade. Jeff was thankful that it wasn't anything worse. He wanted to personally attack Adam, but knew that it wouldn't do anything but cause more problems.

Matt and Shanna were relaxing in their room when Matt came up with an idea out of the blue. He loved Shanna with all his heart and he didn't want to waste any time and risk losing her in the end. Matt snuck out of the room while Shanna was taking a nap. When he got back, Shanna was just waking up. She looked at her boyfriend and knew that he was up to something.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Matt what are you up to?" Shanna asked.

"What am I up to? I'm not up to anything." Matt answered.

"Right. I know that look." Shanna responded.

"What look?" Matt asked.

"The one you're giving me right now." Shanna answered.

"Alright, if you must know, I went downstairs and got to thinking. I love you with all my heart and I don't want to lose you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Baby, will you marry me?" Matt proposed as he held out the ring he bought earlier.

"I love you too. Yes, I will marry you!" Shanna accepted as Matt placed the ring on her finger.

"I have a crazy idea. Why don't we get married here in Vegas while we're here." Matt suggested.

"That is a crazy idea, but I love it. We should tell Steph and Jeff too." Shanna responded.

"Let's go see them now." Matt stated.

Matt and Shanna left their room and headed down to Jeff and Stephanie's room. They couldn't wait to tell them their news and their plans. Matt just hoped that Jeff didn't kill him for rushing everything. Shanna was excited and nervous at the same time.

Jeff and Stephanie were sitting in the living room of their suite when they was loud knock on their door. Jeff jumped up and walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Matt and Shanna standing there.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Jeff asked as he let them in.

"We have some great news to tell you both." Shanna answered.

"What is it?" Stephanie asked as she walked over to them.

"As of 5 minutes ago, Shanna has agreed to marry me." Matt announced as Jeff and Stephanie exchanged looks. "And we're getting married right here in Vegas."

"Married in Vegas. When?" Jeff responded.

"As soon as possible." Matt answered.

"We don't want to wait." Shanna added.

"Ok. We're only here for two more days. So if you're going to go through with it, then you'd better get to planning it." Jeff stated.

The four adults plus Braden headed to a near by bridal shop where the guys got their tuxes, Shanna found the perfect wedding dress and Stephanie found the perfect dress as well. Stephanie had a crazy idea and hope that everyone would be ok with it. Once she told Jeff, Matt and Shanna her idea, they all agreed to it.

Once everything was purchased, they headed back to the hotel and straight to the wedding chapel. The minister asked them to come back at 4pm and he could marry them then.

Stephanie and Jeff arranged for a sitter for Braden with the hotel staff so that they didn't have to worry about him at the wedding. The four adults dressed in wedding attire arrived at the chapel promptly at 4pm. After filling out the paperwork, it was time for the wedding.

"Matthew & Shanna, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage." The minister stated. "Matthew, do you take Shanna to be your Wife?

"I do." Matt answered.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?" The minister asked.

"I do." Matt answered.  
"Shanna, do you take Matthew to be your Husband?" The minister asked.

"I do." Shanna answered.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?" the minister asked.

"I do." Shanna answered.  
"And now for the rings." the minister stated.

"I Matthew Moore Hardy, take thee, Shanna Lynn Kendrick to be my Wife- To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you." Matt stated. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"I Shanna Lynn Kindrick, take thee Matthew Moore Hardy, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise My love to you." Shanna stated. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Matthew and Shanna, just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage, love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust - to know in your hearts you want the best for each other. It will take dedication - to stay open to one another; to learn and to grow together even when this is not always so easy to do. It will take faith - to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. And it will take commitment - to hold true to the journey you both now pledge to share together." the minister stated. "Matthew and Shanna, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride."

Matt and Shanna then shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Jeff and Stephanie couldn't have been happier for them. Now it was f time for them to follow in the same path. Matt and Shanna took their spots while Stephanie and Jeff took theirs.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Jeffrey and Stephanie in marriage. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace." the minister stated. "Jeffrey and Stephanie , I would ask that you both remember to treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourself often of what brought you together today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage - as they do to every relationship at one time or another - focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."

There was a short pause in the ceremony just in case anyone got cold feet.

"Jeffrey, do you take Stephanie to he your Wife?" the minister asked.

"I do." Jeff answered.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?" The minister asked.

"I do." Jeff answered.  
"Stephanie, do you take Jeffrey to be your Husband?" the minister asked.

"I do." Stephanie answered.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?" the minister asked.

"I do." Stephanie answered.  
"I Jeffrey Nero Hardy, take thee, Stephanie Rose Morris to be my Wife- To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow and I promise my love to you." Jeff stated. "With this ring, I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live."  
"I Stephanie Rose Morris, take thee Jeffrey Nero Hardy, to be my Husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health , for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise My love to you." Stephanie stated. "With this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live."  
"Jeffrey and Stephanie as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect for each other." The minister stated. "Just as two threads woven in opposite directions will form a most beautiful tapestry, so too can your two lives merged together make a beautiful marriage. To make your relationship work will take love. This is the core of your marriage and why you are here today. It will take trust , to know in your hearts that you truly want the best for each other. It will take dedication, to stay open to one another - and to learn and grow together. It will take faith, to go forward together without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you both pledge today to share together."

A simple song is played just before the end of the ceremony. Jeff and Stephanie cant stop smiling at each other.

"Jeffrey and Stephanie, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the joining of your hands and the giving of these rings, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife.  
Congratulations, you may kiss your bride." the minister stated.

Jeff and Stephanie shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

"It is my privilege to present to you Mr. & Mrs. Jeffrey Nero Hardy." the minister announced.

Once the two couples were ready, they had their pictures taken and were given their marriage certificates. Each couple then retreated to their respective rooms to celebrate their marriages privately. The Hardy family was definitely growing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Jeff, Stephanie, Braden, Matt and Shanna arrived back in to Cameron, they had the joys of telling not only their friends about the weddings, but also Gilbert. Stephanie and Shanna came up with the idea of doing a double wedding reception as their announcements. The guys liked the idea and placed the orders for all the food and two simple cakes.

Once everyone was told of the party that Friday night, the two newlywed couples went their separate ways. Jeff and Stephanie spent the better part of the next few days getting things ready for the party and spending time alone. Matt and Shanna barely left their bedroom let alone the house.

Friday night came rather quickly and Stephanie made sure that Braden was sleeping when everyone started to arrive. Stephanie pulled out the same dress she wore the night she and Jeff got married. Once everyone had arrived, it was time to make their announcements.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why we are having this party. Well, while we were out in Vegas for the last show, Stephanie and I made a decision." Jeff started to announce.

"Well, Shanna and I also made a decision while we were there." Matt stated.

"What did you all decide?" Gilbert asked.

"Shanna and I got married while in Vegas." Matt answered.

"And so did Stephanie and I. This is our reception party." Jeff responded.

"Congratulations!" Shannon stated.

While everyone congratulated Matt, Jeff and the girls, Gilbert walked around the house and tried to think of something to say to his sons. Nothing really came to mind other than congratulations and best wishes for the future. The party continued well into the night and early morning. Braden woke up a few time to be fed and got passed around to everyone.

As the weeks went by, both Stephanie and Shanna hadn't been feeling well and with the guys being gone and Braden starting Daycare so Stephanie could go back to work part time, she figured it was just her nerves. Shanna on other hand, knew it had to be something other than nerves.

"Steph, I don't know what else do. I feel like I've been hit with a 2x4." Shanna complained.

"What all is going on?" Steph asked.

"I get up in the morning, I'm sick. I eat something, I'm sick. The only thing that stays down is liquids. I can't keep doing this." Shanna answered.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test yet?" Stephanie asked.

"No. But I doubt that I'm pregnant." Shanna answered.

"You never know." Stephanie stated.

"True." Shanna responded. "Will you go with me?"

"Sure. I'll even take one too." Stephanie stated.

"Do you think you're pregnant again?" Shanna asked.

"I don't know. My body has been through so much since Braden was born." Stephanie answered. "But it doesn't hurt to take one."

"You're right." Shanna stated.

Stephanie called Dr. Williams office and scheduled a double appointment with her to do the pregnancy tests. Dr. Williams wasn't to pleased to hear that Stephanie might be pregnant again so soon after having Braden. But all she could do was provide Stephanie with the best prenatal care possible.

"Stephanie Hardy and Shanna Hardy." a nurse called.

The girls followed the nurse into Dr. Williams' office where they were told to wait for the doctor. Once Dr. Williams was in the office, she had both girls pee in a cup so she could do the pregnancy tests. Once the tests were done, it was just a matter of waiting a few minutes for the results.

"Ok. Shanna, you are pregnant. Congratulations." Dr. Williams stated.

"I am? How far?" Shanna asked.

"I can do an ultrasound after we get Stephanie's results." Dr. Williams answered.

"Ok. Thank you." Shanna responded.

"And Stephanie, you too are pregnant. Let's go do an ultrasound to see exactly how far the both of you are." Dr. Williams stated.

Dr. William's started with Shanna. She was 7 weeks pregnant and due July 15th 2011. Dr. Williams printed out a picture of Shanna and Matt's baby for them. Next up was Stephanie, she too was 7 weeks pregnant and due July 15th 2011. Both girls couldn't believe that they were pregnant and due on the same day.

"What am I going to tell Matt?" Shanna asked as they were on their way back to the BCR

"What are you going to tell Matt? What am I going to tell Jeff? We just had Braden." Stephanie answered. "I'm sure it will be easier for you to tell Matt then it will be for me to tell Jeff."

"True. But still. We hadn't even talked about having kids yet." Shanna stated.

"Well, fix him his favorite dinner and gently tell him. I'm sure that he will be thrilled that you are having a baby together." Stephanie responded.

"I hope you're right. I'll call you after I tell him." Shanna stated as Stephanie dropped her off at Matt's house.

Shanna did what Stephanie had suggested and prepared Matt's favorite dinner. She was extremely nervous about telling her husband that they were going to have a baby in less than 8 months. Matt walked through the door just as dinner was done cooking. Shanna set the table and served dinner while Matt washed up. She also took the ultrasound picture out and put it in an envelope and placed it on the table next to Matt's plate.

"Dinner looks wonderful. Thank you." Matt stated as he sat down.

"Thank you. And you're welcome." Shanna responded as she sat down to eat.

"What is this?" Matt asked as he picked up the envelope.

"Matt there is something I need to tell you, but I don't know how to tell you." Shanna answered.

"Is everything ok?" Matt asked concerned.

"Everything will be ok, I hope." Shanna answered.

"Honey, you know you can tell me anything." Matt responded.

"Matt, I'm pregnant." Shanna told him.

Matt just sat there taking in the information that his wife had just told him. He played back the last few weeks since they had started sleeping together and in his mind he didn't think that there was any way possible that he was the father. Matt also remembered that she had a huge crush on Randy Orton at one point.

"So you cheated on me? Why?" Matt accused her.

"I didn't cheat on you." Shanna defended herself.

"We have been very careful not to get pregnant yet and now you're telling me that you're pregnant. The only answer is that you cheated on me!" Matt yelled.

"I did no such thing. This baby is yours. Why would I want to cheat on you? I love you more than anything in the world. How can you accuse me of cheating on you when I have been by your side since we started dating?" Shanna yelled at him before collapsing on the floor.

"Shanna!" Matt shouted as he rushed to her side.

Matt called 911 and Shanna was rushed to the nearest emergency room. Matt called Jeff and Stephanie to let them know that Shanna was rushed to the ER. Jeff, Stephanie and Braden headed to the hospital to make sure that Shanna was ok. Stephanie was worried for both her and the baby. As they all waited in the waiting room, Matt paced the floor. He was still upset and worried at the same time.

"Mr. Hardy. I'm Dr. Williams. Your wife will be just fine. Her body was under a lot of stress tonight and that's not good for her or the baby. Thankfully she got her in time and both Shanna and the baby will be just fine. She's in number 24 and you can see her now." Dr. Williams told him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Matt waited until the doctor left before heading back to see Shanna. He was still angry at her, but what he didn't realize was that she was telling him the truth. Shanna was awake and as soon she saw Matt she started crying.

"Are you here to blame me some more?" Shanna asked.

"No." Matt answered.

"Why don't you believe me?" Shanna asked.

"Because we have taken every precaution to prevent this and now you're pregnant. What else am I to think?" Matt snapped.

"Get out." Shanna demanded.

"Fine." Matt stated as he stormed past Jeff and Stephanie.

"Are you ok hon?" Stephanie asked.

"No. He's accusing me of cheating on him and telling me that we have taken every precaution not to get pregnant. He won't believe me." Shanna cried.

"I am going to knock some scense into that man." Jeff stated. "Shan, you are more than welcome to stay with us for as long as you need to or until my stubborn brother appologizes."

"Thank you Jeff." Shanna stated.

Once Shanna was released to go home, Jeff drove them back to their house. Stephanie made sure that Shanna was comfortable in one of the guest rooms before putting Braden to bed. Stephanie hadn't even had a chance to tell Jeff that she was pregnant as well.

Stephanie headed downstairs to find Jeff, but noticed that the Vette was gone. She figured that he went over to Matt's to talk some scense into him. Jeff returned home about an hour later without Matt.

"What happened?" Stephanie asked.

"He is too stubborn for his own good." Jeff answered. "He still thinks that Shanna cheated on him. And I know she didn't."

"No she didn't. Jeff, there is some thing that I need to tell you as well, and no I didn't cheat on you." Stephanie stated.

"What is it?" Jeff asked.

"Remember the night that we were first able to be together after I had Braden?" Stephanie answered.

"Yes. How could I forget that night." Jeff responded.

"Well, we forgot to use protection that night and as of this afternoon, I am 7 weeks pregnant with our second child." Stephanie told him. "I hope you're not upset."

"Upset? Why would I be upset? I know that we weren't planning on another baby so soon, but we will make things work with two babies. When are we due?" Jeff responded.

"July 15th. The kids will be 11 months apart." Stephanie stated.

"That's fine. I can't wait." Jeff responded with a hug and kiss.

Over the next few days, Shanna stayed with Jeff and Stephanie. Matt remained at his house without calling or stoping by to see how his wife was doing. He was still convinced that Shanna had cheated on him with Randy Orton.

Meanwhile over at Jeff and Steph's house, Shanna was desperately trying to reach Randy Orton. Years ago she had a crush on him, but they remained just friends. Shanna was about to give up when Randy finally answered his phone.

"This is Orton." Randy answered.

"Randy. It's Shanna Kendrick." Shanna stated.

"Hey Shan. How's it going?" Randy asked.

"Horrible. As you know Matt Hardy and I got married a few weeks ago and three days ago I found out that I am 7 weeks pregnant. And he thinks that I cheated on him with you." Shanna started crying.

"Do you want me to call him and set this all straight?" Randy asked.

"Please. I want my husband back. I've been staying with my brother and sister-in-law." Shanna answered.

"Ok. I will call you back after I talk to him." Randy stated before hanging up.

Shanna closed her phone and headed into the living where Stephanie and Braden were sitting. Shanna plopped down on the couch next to Stephanie and took a deep breath.

"Did you talk to Randy?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah. He's calling Matt as we speak." Shanna answered.

"I just hope it works." Stephanie responded.

"Me too." Shanna stated.

Meanwhile over at Matt's house. Matt was in his home gym trying to work out his frustrations. He wasn't expecting anyone to call or bother him since almost everyone around him knew he was pissed off. Matt had just finished running on the treadmill when his phone rang.

"Matt here." Matt answered the phone.

"Matt, it's Randy Orton. Now before you start yelling and screaming at me. I want to set the record straight. I did not sleep with your wife at any given time. I am very happily married with a daughter of my own. So if you want to save your marriage and family, I would go appoligize to Shanna now." Randy told him.

"Are you being completely honest with me?" Matt asked.

"I don't have any reason to lie to you and neither does Shanna. She called me crying asking me to set the record straight that nothing has ever happened between me and her." Randy answered.

"Thanks man. I'm sorry." Matt stated.

"I'm not the one you need to appologize to." Randy told him. "But I need to get going, Sammy and Alanna want to go to the zoo."

"Thanks again. And I will make things right with Shanna. Have fun at the zoo." Matt responded before hanging up.

Matt rushed upstairs and took a shower before heading to the nearest store to buy Shanna flowers. He knew that he had screwed up royally. Matt bought the largest bouquet of flowers and a card. Matt just hoped that Shanna would take him back.

Back at Jeff's house, Shanna was sitting in the living room waiting to start a movie with Stephanie while waiting to hear back from Randy. Stephanie put Braden to bed and then headed back downstairs. Just as she was about to sit down Shanna's phone rang. It was Randy.

"Hi Randy." Shanna answered her phone.

"Hey. I talked to your husband and I think it did some good. It's in his hands now. I just wanted to let you know that I talked to him. Now Sammy and Alanna are waiting for me to take them to the zoo. I really hope that things work out for you and Matt." Randy responded.

"Thank you again Randy." Shanna stated before hanging up.

"Did he talk to Matt?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah. Now it's just up to Matt." Shanan answered.

Stephanie and Shanna started the movie and waited to see if Matt would come to see Shanna. The movie was nearly half over when the door bell rang. Jeff who was closest to the door, answered it. Jeff let Matt into the house and told him that Shanna was in the living room with Stephanie. Matt headed into the living room and Stephanie paused the movie and left the room so that Matt and Shanna could talk.

"I am so sorry I accused you of cheating on me. I shouldn't have done that. I know that you didn't cheat on me and I don't know why I accused you." Matt stated.

"You accused me because that's what you're used to. You are used to women cheating on you." Shanna responded. "I am not any of those women. I love you too much to ruin what we have."

"Baby, will you please come back home?" Matt asked.

"I would love that more than anything in the world." Shanna answered.

Matt and Shanna hugged and made up. Once Shanna had her things packed up, she thanked Stephanie and Jeff and headed home with Matt. Once they were home, Matt carried everything into the house for Shanna. He knew that he needed to make everything up to her.

As the weeks passed, Matt and Shanna were finally on the right track in their marriage. Both Stephanie and Shanna were showing nicely and now it was time to announce to their friends and family that they were both expecting. Shanna was a little nervous about it, but Stephanie was scared to death especially since they just had Braden.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

As soon as Shanna and Stephanie were in their second trimester, the guys felt it was time to announce the pregnancies. Matt and Shanna wanted to host the gathering at the BCR Dome so that Jeff and Stephanie didn't have any additional stress on them.

"So Matt, why are we all here?" Shannon asked.

"Shanna, Jeff, Steph and I all have an announcement to make." Matt answered.

"Is everything ok?" Shannon asked.

"Everything is perfect." Matt answered.

As soon as everyone was there, Matt, Jeff, Shanna and Stephanie with Braden climbed up into the ring and everyone turned to hear what had to be said. Matt cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Shanna and I have some very exciting news for everyone." Matt stated.

"What is it?" Kimo asked.

"Shanna and I are expecting our first baby in July." Matt announced.

"Congratulations!" everyone stated.

"But that's not all the great news, Jeff." Matt responded.

"Thanks Matt. I know that we just had Braden a few months ago, but things happen for a reason." Jeff stated.

"Jeff, what are you trying to say?" Shannon asked.

"Stephanie and I will be expecting our second baby in July." Jeff answered.

"Congratulations." everyone stated.

As the party went on, everyone made their way between Stephanie and Shanna. Everyone was happy for both of them and even offered to throw them a double baby shower since they are due on the same day.

As the weeks passed, Matt and Jeff were on and off the road a lot and the girls spent a lot of time keeping each other company. As Stephanie's stomach got bigger, she found it harder and harder to care for Braden. Shanna helped out as much as possible.

When both girls hit 25 weeks, they had their ultrasounds on the same day. They all agreed to have the ultrasound pic that revealed the sex of the babies to placed in an envelope and opened that night at dinner with Gilbert, who was estatic about having two more grandbabies.

That night everyone gathered at Matt and Shanna's house for dinner. The guys were outside grilling chicken and steaks while the girls worked on the vegetables and salads. Gilbert arrived shortly before dinner was ready and helped his daughter-in-laws set the table.

Once dinner was served, everyone sat down to eat, but before they could enjoy their dinners, Stephanie and Shanna wanted to open the envelopes. The guys wanted to eat first, but opted not to argue with their wives.

"I guess we'll go first." Shanna stated.

"Go for it." Stephanie responded.

Matt put an arm around Shanna as she opened their envelope. Matt was grinning ear to ear and so was Shanna. Everyone else was sitting there waiting to hear what the baby was going to be. Shanna handed the ultrasound picture to Stephanie who automatically smiled and passed it over to Jeff, who passed it to Gilbert without really looking at it.

"We're having twin girls!" Shanna announced.

"Congratulations, darlin!" Gilbert stated.

"Congrats." Stephanie responded as she hugged Shanna and Matt.

"Twin girls…you'd better start polishing that rifle." Jeff joked.

"Haha…let's see what you are having and we'll talk." Matt responded.

Stephanie picked up her envelope and walked over to Jeff. As they opened the envelope, Braden decided to wake up and join the party. Matt handed Braden over to Jeff while Stephanie pulled out the ultrasound picture.

"We're having a girl!" Stephanie announced.

"Three granddaughters and a grandson. I couldn't be happier." Gilbert stated. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, dad." Jeff responded.

"I can't wait to go shopping for the babies." Shanna squealed as the guys rolled their eyes.

Everyone was finally able to sit down and eat dinner. Most of the conversation revolved around the pending arrival of the babies. Stephanie and Jeff had a lot of work a head of them as far as getting a room ready for their daughter.

Matt and Shanna had already piced out a room for their baby and Matt cleared it out a month ago. Now they just have to decorate it and get furniture for their twins. Shanna still couldn't believe that she was having twin girls with Matt, but she also couldn't be any happier.

As the weeks passed, Jeff and Matt weren't traveling nearly as much. Shanna and Stephanie had gotten most of the nursery items while the guys were on the road, except for the furniture. Matt and Jeff spent a whole week putting together cribs, dressers, changing tables, swings and rocking chairs.

"I don't want to see another piece of furniture that has to be put together." Jeff stated as he collapsed on the couch next to Stephanie.

"That was the last piece. I promise." Stephanie responded.

"Good. What's up for tonight?" Jeff asked.

"I was thinking after Braden goes to bed, we cuddle up and watch a movie just the two of us." Stephanie answered.

"I like that idea." Jeff responded as he leaned over and kissed his wife.

Later that night, while Stephanie and Jeff were having their private movie night, Matt and Shanna were trying to pick out names for their daughters. While they were flipping through some baby names books, Shanna felt a sharp pain in her side.

"Matt!" Shanna called out.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked as he came back into the room.

"Something's not right. I just felt a sharp pain on my right side." Shanna answered.

"Are you its not just the babies moving around?" Matt asked.

"No this was different. Ouch! There is it is again." Shanna answered.

"Ok. If it happens again, I'm taking you to the hospital." Matt responded as he sat down next to her.

"Ok." Shanna stated as she rested her head on Matt's shoulder.

About five minutes later, Shanna felt another sharp pain. Matt headed out to the car and got it started while Shanna got her shoes on and grabbed her purse. Matt held Shanna's hand the entire drive to the hospital. Once they were there, Matt told the nurse what was going on and they wheeled Shanna up to labor and deliver. Dr. Williams just happened to be on call that night.

"Hi Shanna. What's going on?" Dr. Williams asked.

"I've been having sharp pains on my right side." Shanna answered.

"Ok. Let's do an ultrasound to see what's going on." Dr. Williams responded.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Matt stepped out into the hall and called Jeff and then their dad. Gilbert headed to the hospital while Jeff and Stephanie waited for Shannon and Julie to get their to watch Braden. Dr. Williams did a quick ultrasound that revealed that the placenta was starting to tear away from the uterine wall.

"Ok. It looks as if the placenta is starting to tear away from the uterine wall. This is called placenta abruption." Dr. Williams stated.

"What does that mean?" Shanna asked with fear in her voice.

"You are 35 weeks, correct?" Dr. Williams asked.

"Yes." Shanna answered. "What is going on?"

"What this means is either we can induce labor, do an emergency c-section or I can place you on bed rest for the next five weeks with very limited activity. With twins you are considered full term. I will leave the decision up to you and Matt." Dr. Williams answered as she left the room.

"Matt, what do we do? I don't want to harm the babies." Shanna asked as she started to cry.

"Baby, don't cry. The girls will be just fine." Matt answered as he hugged his wife.

"I just want them to be healthy. But I don't want them to become stressed." Shanna stated.

"Well, the doctor stated that being induced was an option. And you've had a very healthy pregnancy." Matt responded.

"Yeah. Why don't we induce then." Shanna agreed.

"Ok. I'll get Dr. Williams." Matt stated as he left the room.

"Ok. So you've decided to induce labor, correct?" Dr. Williams asked.

"Yes. But first what are the risks?" Shanna asked.

"Well, there are always going to be risks when delivering early, such as breathing problems, digestive disorders, delayed learning and development later in life, and health complications later in life. Now I've delivered many twins at 35 weeks and sooner and they have all come out completely healthy with few to no problems." Dr. Williams answered.

"Ok. Let's do it." Shanna stated.

While Dr. Williams got the pitocin started in Shanna's IV, Matt headed out the waiting room to let everyone else know what was going on. All Stephanie could do was hug Matt as tight as she could when she saw tears in his eyes. Everyone knew that induced labor tended to go very quickly and with that, Matt headed back to Shanna's side.

As the next few hours passed, Shanna's labor progressed quickly and at 5 centimeters she asked for an epidural. It was nearing 3 am when Shanna stated that she wanted to push. Matt called for the nurse and once she checked Shanna, she called for Dr. Williams.

Shanna pushed for what seemed like forever to her. Soon she heard the words she wanted to hear. One more push and the first baby would be born. Shanna pushed as hard as she could with Matt's help and soon the room was filled with the soft cries of a newborn baby. Matt cut the umbilical cord and a nurse took the baby to get cleaned off, weighed and measured.

Dr. Williams informed Matt and Shanna that the second baby was in position. Shanna pushed for another few minutes and again the room was filled with the soft cries of another newborn baby. Matt cut the umbilical cord and once the second baby was cleaned off, weighed and measured, the nurse brought both baby girls over to Shanna and Matt.

"They are both perfect. Baby A weighs 5lbs 10ozs and is 20 inches long. Baby B is 5lbs 12ozs and 19 ½ inches long. Congratulations, mom and dad." the nurse told them.

Once Shanna and the babies were moved into a private room, Matt headed out to the waiting room. Stephanie was sleeping with her head on Jeff's shoulder. Gilbert was reading a magazine and drinking coffee. Jeff was on his phone playing games while they waited.

"We have two very healthy baby girls. The first baby was born at 3:32am weighing 5lbs 10ozs and the second baby was born at 3:37am weighing 5lbs 12ozs. Shanna and both babies are doing just fine." Matt told them.

"Congratulations, Daddy." Jeff stated as he hugged his brother.

"Thanks." Matt responded.

Later that day, everyone came by to see Shanna and the twins. Stephanie was physically exhausted by that afternoon and laid down to take a nap while Jeff played with Braden downstairs. The second pregnancy was taking it's toll on Stephanie and she became tired more and more often during the day.

Two days later, Matt was able to bring home Shanna and the twins. Once they were home and all settled in, people started arriving to welcome them home. Matt and Shanna finally named their girls the night before. Baby A was named Abigail Ruby Hardy and baby B was named Alora Jade Hardy.

Over the next 2 weeks, Stephanie was put on bed rest due to hypertension. The baby was not at risk as long as Stephanie remained calm and did what the doctor ordered. Once Stephanie hit 38 weeks, she was taken off bed rest and allowed to attend RAW in Charlotte.

Stephanie was a little worried about going since the last time she went, she wound up in the hospital thanks to Adam. Jeff assured her that he or Matt would be by her side at all times. Stephanie agreed to go and once they arrived at the arena, Jeff and Matt were both pulled into Vince's office.

Stephanie was not thrilled to be left alone, but managed to find catering. There were a few other stars in the room, but no Adam. Stephanie took a seat on one of the couches while she waited for Jeff and Matt to come back.

While she waited she talked to a few of the other stars' wives and girlfriends. It wasn't until she started to relax and forgot about Adam, that he walked into catering. Most of stars and their significant others knew what had happened to Stephanie months ago. Adam wasted no time and walked right over to Stephanie.

"What are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"Supporting my husband and brother-in-law." Stephanie answered as she tried to remain calm.

"Aww…and you're knocked up again! Wow, what does that rainbow freak have that I didn't?" Adam asked.

"A personality, care and compassion, love. Do you want me to continue?" Stephanie answered.

"I cared about you and I loved you damnit!" Adam responded.

"You only cared about one thing and I couldn't stand it with you. You say you loved me, but yet you constantly abandoned me at shows or told me I couldn't come with you to a show. I spent most of my time looking at the hotel walls than at you." Stephanie shot back.

"I oughta slap you for that comment." Adam stated.

"Slap and I will press charges. There are pleanty of witnesses here to back me up." Stephanie responded as she felt a contraction hit.

"You obviously didn't learn your lesson the last time I saw you." Adam stated as he started to raise his hand.

"Don't you dare touch my wife!" Jeff yelled from the doorway.

As soon as Adam's arm went to hit Stephanie, Jeff grabbed his arm and puched Adam in the stomach. Security along with Vince came running into the room. Adam was removed from the arena and suspended without pay. While Jeff was filling out a report with the security guards, Stephanie grabbed her stomach.

"Jeff." Stephanie stated but he didn't hear her.

"Steph, are you ok?" Jessica Irvine asked.

"No. I think I'm in labor." Stephanie answered.

"Stay here. I'll get Jeff for you." Jessica stated, but Stephanie grabbed her arm as another contraction hit.

"Stay with me." Stephanie responded through the contraction.

"Ok. Matt!" Jessica stated.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Get your brother over here. Steph's in labor." Jessica answered.

Matt ran over to Jeff and told him that Stephanie was going into labor. Once both guys reached Stephanie, she was in the middle of another contraction. Vince called for an ambulance to take Stephanie and Jeff to the hospital. Once Stephanie was hooked up to monitors and an IV, Jeff called his dad to tell him what was going on. When Jeff got back to Stephanie's room, her contractions were less than 5 minutes apart and her water had broken. Jeff knew it was only a matter of time before their daughter would be born.


	14. Chapter 14 The End

Chapter 14:

As the hours passed, Stephanie's labor progressed rapidly. It was nearing 8pm when Stephanie stated something about pushing. Once a nurse and the on call doctor were in the room, Stephanie began pushing. Jeff supported and encouraged her. Finally at 8:35pm the room was filled with the cries of a new born baby.

"Congratulations mom and dad. She is perfect and healthy. She weighs 7lbs 4ozs and is 21 inches long." the nurse told them as she placed the baby in Stephanie's arms.

"Thank you. Jeff, what are we going to name her?" Stephanie responded.

"How about Isabella Rose Hardy?" Jeff suggested.

"I love it." Stephanie responded with a smile.

"Thank you for giving me two beautiful children." Jeff stated. "And for being my wife and best friend."

"You're welcome and thank you. Without you I wouldn't be able to do this." Stephanie responded.

After they were moved into a private room, Jeff let Matt and everyone in the waiting room know about Stephanie and the baby. Jeff then called his dad to let him know that Isabella Rose was born on July 4th 2011. Jeff headed back to Stephanie's room and watched as his wife and daughter bonded. Jeff couldn't believe that in less than two years, he had gotten married and had two adorable children.

__

5 Years Later…..

"Uncle Jeff, Bella hit me!" Abby cried out.

"Bella, don't hit your cousin." Jeff scolded his daughter.

"But daddy, she hit me first." Bella responded.

"Abby, did you hit Bella first?" Jeff asked his niece.

"Yes." Abby answered.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know." Abby answered.

"Well, we don't hit anyone ok. Both of you need to say you're sorry to each other and no more hitting." Jeff responded.

"Sorry Bella." Abby stated.

"Sorry Abby." Bella stated.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Braden asked.

"She's upstairs in the nursery." Jeff answered his son. "Why?"

"Uncle Matt broke her favorite flower pot." Braden stated.

"Don't tell your mom right now." Jeff responded.

Stephanie finally came down the stairs carrying their third child, Alexander Matthew who was 6 months old. Stephanie delivered Alexander via emergency c-section after a car accident. During her surgery she opted to have her tubes tied as she and Jeff didn't want anymore children.

"Let me take him. Where is Shanna?" Jeff asked.

"She is upstairs nursing Cayden." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. Well, the food should be just about done and by the way your brother-in-law broke your favorite flower pot." Jeff told her.

"My brother-in-law? Nice move. I'm not worried about it. It can be replaced and by your brother." Stephanie responded.

"I love you." Jeff stated.

"And I love you too." Stephanie responded.

Shanna finally came down stairs carrying 2 week old Cayden. Everyone was gathered at Stephanie and Jeff's house for the birthday's of Bella, Abby and Alora who were all turning 5 years old. Shannon and Julie were there with their 3 year old daughter Amaris, Yuk and Yum were there with Christian who was 8 and their 1 year old son Damion. Braden was running through the yard with Christian like a normal 6 year old boy.

As the kids were playing and infants were sleeping, Jeff took a good look around and still couldn't believe that after everything that had happened in his life that he would still end up with a wonderful loving wife and a house full of children.

Matt was now holding Cayden while Shanna helped the girls tie their shoes. Matt watched as his wife and daughters interacted and thought about 6 years ago. He hated women and didn't want anything to do with them until Stephanie set him up on that blind date with Shanna. Matt was a very proud husband and father and he couldn't have asked for a better family.

The End


End file.
